Сила Ночи
by La Hogaza
Summary: Молодой дарога – Светлый Иной наконец-то достигает цели – ловит рецидивиста Темного, которого преследовал много лет. Но на этом его настоящая война с Тьмой только начинается.


Название: Сила Ночи.

Автор: Deliranza

Рейтинг: R

Пейринг: Дарога/Эрик (не слэш), Кристина/ Рауль, Кристина/Эрик.

Основа: Кроссовер – Гастон Леру, Призрак оперы (книга) / Сергей Лукьяненко, Ночной дозор (книга)

Жанр: Пародия, Экшн.

Размер: - миди.

Саммари: Молодой дарога – Светлый Иной наконец-то достигает цели – ловит рецидивиста Темного, которого преследовал много лет. Но на этом его настоящая война с Тьмой только начинается.

Дисклеймер: фанфик был создан не с целью извлечения прибыли, права на использованных персонажей принадлежат Г. Леру, на вселенную фанфика – С. Лукьяненко.

Примечание: Инквизиция здесь – та, которая книжная, а не та, которая всамделишная.

Статус: закончен.

- Дарога, я умираю… - страдальчески произнес Эрик, бухнувшись в кресло.  
- От любви? - перелистывая газету, попытался съязвить я.  
- От стыда - все таким же несчастным тоном произнес он.  
- Потрясающе. Сообщи когда закончишь – я заберу твое тело из подвала и отправлю к нашим таксидермистам. Представляешь, какой редкий экземпляр для музея Ночного Дозора – Темный с чувством стыда.  
В этот раз я снова успел увернуться и подсвечник, не задев меня, врезался в дальнюю стену комнаты.

Говорят, что наблюдать за огнем, водой и чужой работой можно бесконечно. Я бы добавил в этот список проявления эмоций Эрика. Обычно Темные ходят с каменно-надменным выражением лица (причем, чем ниже ранг, тем оно высокомернее) и осанкой а-ля «проглотил аршин» - переживают, чтобы никто не узнал, что они там себе думают, и не использовал эти знания против них. Эрик же, по сравнению со своими собратьями, был просто ходячим фейерверком – он мог, внезапно, от безудержного веселья впасть в глубокую задумчивость или в дикую ярость. В то же время я никогда не мог понять, насколько он искренен.

Впрочем, то, что пытаться понять Эрика – гиблое дело я усвоил еще в Мазендеране. Там я был дарогой – главой Ночного Дозора города Сари.  
Эрик не принадлежал ни к Дневному, ни к Ночному Дозору, он был, своего рода, «свободным художником». Из-за его художеств он был в розыске как у человеческих властей от Самарканда до Тегерана, так и у нашей Инквизиции. Я годами выслеживал его – сначала как рядовой дозорный, затем уже как дарога. По мере того как росло мое мастерство в магии, росла и одержимость идеей поймать этого гениального проходимца. Однако, всякий раз, когда казалось, что он у меня в руках – он исчезал, оставляя нам, в лучшем случае, банду своих подельников, от которых нельзя было добиться толку, в худшем – издевательское письмо красными чернилами. И, разумеется, когда стало известно, что он объявился в Мазендеране, на его поимку были брошены все маги первой и высшей категории. Но Эрик был виртуозом своего дела – поймать его не удавалось. На мою территорию он попал после того как обчистил сокровищницу дворца турецкого султана. За то время пока он обретался у нас, он успел, частично сбыть краденое и теперь шлялся по сарийским притонам. О том, что он еще в городе можно было судить по неубывающему количеству «странных» смертей среди местных головорезов.

Прошу прощения, я немного отвлекусь на технические детали. Итак, как происходит розыск Иного? Если не удалось достать вещь, ранее принадлежавшую разыскиваемому или, например, прядь его волос, тогда поиски ведутся по образу его ауры. Глава Дозора мысленно рассылает этот образ своим подчиненным, а те отправляются в места, где, предположительно, может бывать преступник и сличают ауры найденных ими Иных с полученным образом. Собственно, на лица никто не смотрит. Я смотрел. Поэтому когда я, случайно, столкнулся на выходе из одного веселого заведения с долговязым черноволосым мужчиной, я среагировал лишь на мгновение быстрее, чем он – успел выпустить парализующее заклинание и уклониться от пущенного мне в голову огненного шара. Впрочем, говорят, что в жизни Иных не бывает случайностей. Эрика подвела самоуверенность, появившаяся за годы безнаказанности – он идеально замаскировал свою ауру под обычного человека, так, что, даже я (а я уже тогда был магом высшей категории) не отличил бы. И при этом он продолжал спокойно разгуливать по городу в своем природном обличии.

Инквизиторы явились в тот же день и уволокли арестованного в столицу – я даже не успел его допросить.

За время пока весь мой дозор был занят одним делом, накопилась масса других нерешенных вопросов. В тот день, вернее, уже ночь, я сидел в своем кабинете и потихоньку разгребал груду свитков у меня на столе, когда мне пришел приказ явиться в Тегеран чтобы дать показания по делу Эрика.

Должно быть из-за накопившейся усталости я немного ошибся, провешивая портал, и попал не в приемную к верховному инквизитору, а в обшарпанный коридор противоположного крыла здания, где находились комнаты для допросов.

Дверь одной из комнат была приоткрыта. Там находился Эрик – его держала подвешенным в воздухе так, что он не мог пошевелиться, сеть заклинаний, напоминавшая паутину из синих, слабо светящихся нитей. Еще он был весь мокрый, на полу стояла деревянная кадка с водой, из которой, видимо, его окатывали. Допрашивавший его инквизитор был молод и удивительно красив – я успел разглядеть лицо с нежной кожей с легким румянцем и большие голубые глаза, когда он прошел мимо двери.  
- Отвечай – пытаясь казаться грозным, спросил инквизитор – где то, что ты украл?  
- На своем веку я много чего украл, вы не могли бы выражаться поточнее, юноша? Когда-то мелодичный голос теперь был хриплым, сорванным от крика.  
- Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я!  
- Отнюдь. Вы имеете в виду черный бриллиант индийского махараджи? Вороного фриза турецкого паши? Невинность вашей матушки?  
Красивое лицо инквизитора перекосилось, по синим лучам, удерживающим Эрика в воздухе, побежали искры. Темный зажмурился и дернулся в ожидании боли.  
Я поморщился. Неужели это было так необходимо? В конце концов, даже если он и не признает свою вину, есть же улики… Весь мой предыдущий опыт говорил о неэффективности пыток. Сильные духом все равно молчат до самой смерти, а слабые оговаривают себя почем зря, лишь бы быстрее избавиться от боли, тем самым запутывая следствие. Так что я упразднил пытки в своем дозоре, когда стал дарогой.  
Решив больше здесь не задерживаться, я отправился разыскивать кабинет Авенсура - главы нашего отделения инквизиции.

Этот кабинет был довольно мрачным местом. Я подозревал, что верховный инквизитор из Темных, это они, как правило, тяготеют к помещениям без окон, темно-красным гобеленам, массивным канделябрам и чернильницам в виде черепов. Последняя держалась на краю стола, заваленного бумагами, должно быть, с помощью очень сложного заклинания. На полу также лежала груда свитков, довольно старых, судя по их виду, а поверх нее – большое, пожелтевшее от времени полотно с графическим рисунком. Подойдя поближе, я увидел, что это генеалогическое древо, но тут Авенсур предложил мне сесть и я не успел прочесть надписи.

- Мы не можем доказать почти ничего из этих обвинений – Авенсур захлопнул увесистую книгу. У нас нет прямых улик.  
- И что, вы теперь его просто отпустите?  
- Ну, почему же. Того, в чем мы его можем обвинить могло бы хватить для смертного приговора… но, видите ли, дарога, есть проблема. Дело в том, что сейчас Темные по всему миру ослаблены. Из-за ряда случайностей, повлекших за собой гибель многих из них, небольшой перевес оказался на стороне света. И теперь смерть мага такого уровня как Эрик может стать той самой песчинкой, что окончательно нарушит равновесие. А вы понимаете, чем это чревато. Представляете, что будет, если на сторону Темных по всему миру придут Зеркала?  
Я представил. О Зеркалах я знал только теоретически – Иные с неопределенной аурой, не примкнувшие ни к тьме, ни к свету. Если равновесие сил нарушается, становятся на пострадавшую сторону и убивают представителей противоположной. Силу отбирают у убитых врагов. Когда равновесие восстанавливается – развоплощаются.  
- Вы понимаете, как важно не допустить такой бойни? Поэтому мы не можем осудить Эрика на смертную казнь. Однако просто отпустить его, разумеется, нельзя. Поэтому приговор трибунала будет таков: магические способности Эрика будут связаны на 100 лет. Этого времени вполне достаточно для восстановления баланса.  
- Значит, вы решили временно сделать его человеком. Знаете, проще его сразу убить. Вы представляете, сколько у него врагов в обоих лагерях? Я уже молчу о людях.  
- Вот поэтому - Авенсур жутковато улыбнулся – нам и нужны вы.

Прогуливаясь по саду, в ожидании начала заседания трибунала, я размышлял, пытаясь понять, во что влип. Итак, Авенсур держит меня за идиота. Самое обидное, что небезосновательно – не окажись я у комнаты допросов в подходящий момент – я бы проглотил, не поперхнувшись, историю о всемирном равновесии. Тьма! Вот именно. Инквизиция собирается использовать меня втемную, чтобы я обеспечил безопасность Эрика, пока он не приведет их к… Интересно, что же за драгоценный артефакт он у них увел?  
Так я чуть было не пропустил начало заседания. Да мне было и ни к чему слушать биографию Эрика – за то время пока я за ним гонялся, его досье я выучил наизусть. Он примерно мой ровесник, начинал как колдун, обратила его ко тьме ведьма с красивым именем Аминта, он маг вне категорий, потому называется только по имени, еще и маг-перевертыш, перекидывается в змею…  
- В пенджабского удава – гордо поправил Эрик. Секретарь, монотонно читавший вслух свиток, замолчал, все присутствовавшие, кроме Авенсура уставились на Эрика: кто-то с ужасом от того, что подсудимый осмелился перебить инквизитора, кто-то с восхищением. В зале стало неуютно тихо.  
- Между прочим, редкое животное – с достоинством пояснил Эрик.  
Держался он развязно, несмотря на перенесенные пытки.  
Авенсур кивнул секретарю, чтобы тот продолжал чтение.

Итак, согласно приговора, Эрика лишили возможности пользоваться магией, а я из главы Ночного Дозора Мазендерана превратился в няньку.

* * *

- Готово. Проверь, как работает.

Я закрыл глаза и сосредоточился.  
- Да он же за моей спиной, примерно в двух касабах (1) справа. Вы что, издеваетесь? Отведите его подальше, хотя бы на пару танабов (2).  
Двое похожих на дэвов охранников, отконвоировали Эрика к выходу. Я проследил сквозь сумрак за долговязой фигурой арестованного. На неестественно прямой спине, от правого плеча наискось, слабо мерцала серебристая отметина с неровными краями, больше напоминавшая отпечаток крыла, чем аккуратный кругляшок сумеречной метки.  
- Хаким, душа моя – обратился я к Мастеру печатей – ты, что же это, опять хаомой балуешься? Или кур воровал, что руки дрожат?  
- Да ты, что, дружище, да я ни в жизнь…  
- Тогда как такое могло получиться? Ты, что не знаешь, что метка не должна быть такой большой? Она же жжется, когда пробуждается. Причем чем дальше меченый в этот момент от того, кто с ним связан через метку, тем сильнее боль. А если он убежит на пятьдесят фарсахов (3) и я начну его искать – я ж могу его совсем угробить, а у меня приказ. Ты что ли отвечать потом будешь?  
- Слушай, успокойся, да? С твоим Темным работал не я, меня вчера здесь вообще не было, я домой ездил, на свадьбу Лейлы. Помнишь мою Лейлу? А какое угощение было, ты себе не представляешь, столько баранов зарезали… - Что-то в выражении моего лица подсказало ему, что не стоит продолжать в том же духе. - Да, так вот, метку ему ставил наш новенький, как бишь его… забыл имя. Смазливый такой, как девушка.  
Я тяжело вздохнул. Не инквизиция, а сборище дилетантов с живодерскими наклонностями. Исправить уже ничего было нельзя, придется соблюдать осторожность.  
- Так, ладно, Хаким давай работать. Я снова вызвал сумеречное зрение и мысленно потянулся к сияющему пятну.

Похоже, метка действовала. Теперь я мог найти Эрика в любое время и в любом месте, где бы он ни находился.

Скучать мой подопечный не давал ни дня – силы Света и Тьмы определенно сговорились, во что бы то ни стало его развоплотить. Казалось, все, кому он успел перейти дорогу за последние пятьдесят лет, устремились в Мазендеран. И, разумеется, драться с ними пришлось мне, потому что Эрик был теперь недееспособен – заклинания он применять не мог, а удавка, даже в самых искусных руках, ничто по сравнению с «плетью Шааба».  
Поскольку моих основных обязанностей никто не отменял, поначалу я просто запер Эрика в казематах сарийской штаб-квартиры Ночного Дозора и занялся своими делами. В ту же ночь кто-то взорвал стену, чтобы похитить заключенного.  
Пока восстанавливали тюрьму, мне пришлось поселить Эрика у себя дома, откуда он благополучно сбежал, оглушив Дариуса и прихватив с собой весь мой запас защитных амулетов против всяких чар. Забавное было зрелище: в этих амулетах он напоминал мусульманскую женщину, которая опасается развода и носит на себе все свои украшения сразу. Так он проходил почти целый день, а потом его просто и незатейливо отравили. Потому искать мне его не пришлось – под вечер он приплелся сам и рухнул без сил в на пол в гостиной. Истратив на него последнее заклинание «Авиценна» и глядя, как он выворачивает на ковер весь свой богатый внутренний мир, я окончательно перестал считать его поимку своей удачей.

Затем была пара однотипных покушений: я прятал Эрика в схроне Ночного дозора и у сочувствующих нам светлых магов, почти моментально появлялось нечто и атаковало убежище. (В первый раз это была стая оборотней, а во второй – отряд человекообразных големов). Потом лично заявился их хозяин – довольно сильный маг с таким богатым арсеналом всякой гадости, что не осталось никакой возможности его порасспрашивать, пришлось по-быстрому убивать. А жаль, меня, например, очень интересовало, кто ему слил информацию о местонахождении Эрика.  
Потом полезли мелкие маги, в смысле, маги низших уровней, потом, снова несколько высокоуровневых. Однообразие периодически разбавляли наемные убийцы-люди.  
Стоит ли говорить, что такая суета мне порядком надоела. Кроме того, я чувствовал, что начинаю выдыхаться: временные промежутки между покушениями становились все короче, а сами нападения все более дерзкими, в нескольких уже пострадали мои подчиненные.  
Если спросить любого дозорного, есть ли что-то, что он ненавидит в своей работе, он ответит: «писать отчеты». Так вот, скажу я вам, отчеты это тьфу, ерунда, где-то после первой тысячи привыкаешь. Что я по-настоящему ненавижу, так это сообщать семьям о смерти их близких. Правда и счет у меня идет не на тысячи. Хотя, похоже, к этому я никогда не привыкну.

В большинстве случаев вопрос о том, как же все-таки незадачливые убийцы находили свою цель, оставался невыясненным. Разве что у одной женщины оказалась прядь волос Эрика.  
Кроме меня в курсе всех перемещений Темного был только верховный инквизитор. Но Авенсур, как раз, судя по тому, что я нечаянно узнал, и не был заинтересован в смерти Эрика. А что если был? Что если мой промах с порталом был подстроен? И вообще, вся эта ситуация часть намного более крупной игры? Нельзя совсем исключить эту возможность. Далее: отчеты я отправлял лично, следовательно, перехватить их в моем дозоре никто не мог. Скорее всего. Или мог? Разве что воруя их из моей головы. И такую возможность тоже нельзя полностью отбрасывать. Также «кротом» мог быть кто-то из инквизиторов, кто успевал прочесть мои письма раньше, чем они попадали к Авенсуру. В общем, пока что вывод был один: доверять нельзя никому. В то же время, после еще нескольких неудачных покушений, я понял, что один не справлюсь.  
И тогда я попросил помощи у человека, заинтересованного уж точно не меньше меня в успехе моей миссии – у самого Эрика. Он как раз отлеживался у меня дома после очередного «приключения».

- Дариус, ты варвар! Почему ты не держишь в доме персидского порошка? – Эрик показался из спальни, потирая укушенное плечо.  
Мой ученик пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное и ушел. Он ненавидел Темного и, если бы не мой приказ, пожалуй, присоединился бы к толпе «охотников».  
- Твой слуга специально насылает на меня мерзких насекомых. Как это небанально, умереть, закусанным клопами. О моей смерти сложат гимны.  
Я велел ему сесть и заткнуться и рассказал о своем плане. План, собственно, был таков: инсценировать смерть Эрика и увезти его в безопасное место, как можно дальше отсюда, настолько далеко, чтобы оказаться вне досягаемости наших дозоров и подчиненных Авенсура. Вот со второй частью и возникали трудности: требовалось такое убежище, о котором бы не знал никто из них. С тех пор как я стал Иным, у меня не было необходимости убегать и прятаться, потому и места такого у меня не было. Другое дело Эрик.  
- Идея не совсем бездарная – Эрик задумчиво почесал многострадальное плечо. – И как ты собираешься меня убить?  
- Создам голема – твою копию и выпущу за ворота. Тем временем, мы уйдем через портал и хорошенько запутаем следы.  
- Что, просто уйдем и все? Нет, дарога, не годится. Найдутся такие Иные, которых не одурачит голем.  
- И что ты предлагаешь?  
- Их нужно чем-то плотно занять, так чтобы у них не осталось времени и возможностей на преследование.  
- Давай конкретнее.  
- Ах, дарога – глаза Эрика странно блеснули – вспомни, на чьей родине ты живешь.

* * *

_Примечания: Персидские меры длины:_  
_1. - 1 касаба = 3,55 метров._  
_2. - 1 танаб = 10 касаб._  
_3. - 1 фарсах = 5549 метрам, расстояние, которое можно пройти пешком за час._

* * *

Хлоп! Радужное кольцо портала растворилось с характерным звуком. На мгновение мне показалось, что мы так и не вышли из сумрака: нас окружал неплотный серый туман, словно состоявший из тонких струй, обтекавших валуны и стелившихся по негустой траве. На земле, справа от меня, просматривалось белое пятно. Я направился к нему, споткнулся обо что-то и упал лицом прямо в… снег. Зернистый, как бывает на больших высотах. Стало ясно, что мы у вершины горы, в облаке. Можно было бы простым заклинанием развеять тучу и полюбоваться на горные пейзажи и поля цветущих маков внизу, однако, я решил поберечь силы и просто задействовал сумеречное зрение, велев Дариусу и Эрику следовать за мной.  
Наконец, после того как мы изрядно напрыгались по скальным уступам, устали и промокли, я нашел замОк: светящееся золотым изображение птицы Симург на отвесной стене.

То, что Мазендаран – родина дэвов, отнюдь не поэтическая метафора. Традиция создавать этих существ, чтобы получить звание Высшего мага зародилась у нас в давние времена. В результате, одичавших дэвов расплодилось столько, что время от времени приходилось делать зачистки, иначе их беспорядочные полеты создавали возмущения в слоях сумрака. По сути это одушевленные сгустки сумрака, закрученные вихри Силы, не имеющие материальной основы.  
А все начал повелитель Мазандерана Аржанг, великий светлый Иной, когда создал Белого Дэва - гигантский сумеречный вихрь - для защиты от войск иранского шаха. Закончилось все тем, что Аржанг был побежден, а тварь была заточена под горой Демавенд, сумрак успокоился, и все пришло в норму. Но если выпустить Белого дэва снова на волю – в сумраке возникнут такие возмущения, что различить на их фоне след от портала будет невозможно.  
Кроме того, чтобы справиться с таким существом, Дозоры призовут всех магов, каких обнаружат на своей территории. Так что потенциальные убийцы, по выражению Эрика, будут какое-то время вынуждены попотеть, загоняя зверушку обратно в клетку и отложить его преследование.

- Мы тут весь день будем торчать, или как? – сварливо осведомился Эрик.  
- Господин, позвольте я его…  
- Прекратите, вы оба! Дариус, иди сюда, поможешь мне открыть замок. Эрик, не вынуждай меня испробовать на тебе заклинание «кляп». Дариус, готов?  
Ученик встал рядом со мной и кивнул.  
- Отлично, теперь потихоньку…  
Мы подняли руки и запели заклинание, сначала тихо, потом все громче, постепенно пробуждая Симурга.  
По мере того, как наши голоса становились громче, ярче разгоралось сияние от замка. Наконец, Симург слегка шевельнулся, словно вздохнул, и запел ответную песню, отозвавшуюся рокотом в глубине горы. Земля затряслась, сверху посыпались мелкие камешки. Поднялся ветер, унесший облако, и я увидел, как с вершины поднимается дым – Белый Дэв вырывался на волю. В сумраке это выглядело как огромный смерч, закручивавшийся над горой. Пора было удирать – еще немного и из-за возмущений в сумраке станет невозможно в нем перемещаться.  
Вызвать портал я смог только после третьей попытки, еще труднее оказалось его удержать – взбаламученный сумрак так и норовил разорвать радужное кольцо, землетрясение усилилось, так что устоять на ногах было сложно, сумеречная реальность расплывалась и дрожала как воздух над костром. В обычной реальности разве что слегка поднялся ветер, здесь же бушевал настоящий ураган. Наконец мне удалось закрепить портал, и мы втроем шагнули через переливающуюся семью цветами межу.

Небо. Ярко-голубое, бескрайнее, с легкими полупрозрачными облачками, прекрасное небо реального мира. Послышался шорох и, рядом со стайкой облаков, появилась бледная физиономия.  
- Эй, дарога, ты жив?  
- Сейчас проверим. – Я осторожно сел. – Так, и куда же это нас занесло?  
- Ты у меня спрашиваешь?  
Я поднялся и стал озираться, пытаясь сориентироваться. Местность казалась знакомой: каменистая земля, чахлые кустарники, снова горы на горизонте.  
Эрик сел на камень и принялся вытряхивать песок из сапога.  
- А где Дариус? Дариус!  
- Я шдешь, тьфу, здесь я. – куча песка зашевелилась и из-под нее показался отплевывающийся Дариус. Вдруг он замер, выпучил глаза и уставился на что-то за моей спиной.  
Мы с Эриком повернулись в этом направлении.  
- Тьма!  
- Свет! – одновременно выругались мы.  
-Ну, что ж, - медленно произнес Эрик, не отрывая взгляда от ближнего валуна и шаря по карманам – по крайней мере, теперь знаем, куда нас забросило.

В свободное время милейший Хасан ибн Саббах занимался вивисекцией. Благо материала у него было в избытке – основой для жутких созданий служили незадачливые ассасины, провалившие миссию или еще каким-нибудь способом навлекшие на себя гнев горного старца. После его смерти это невинное хобби продолжили его преемники. И все бы ничего, но после падения крепости Аламут созданные ими твари разбрелись по окрестностям и, по слухам, научились размножаться. Судя по тому, что стояло сейчас передо мной, слухи оказались правдивы. У твари была человеческая голова с несколькими рядами зубов и львиное тело. Чёрный ороговевший кончик скорпионьего хвоста напоминал коготь. Чудовище зашипело и припало к земле, готовясь к прыжку. А я как раз был настолько измотан после попыток удержать портал, что у меня даже не было сил на создание простейшего щита.  
Тварь как-то странно дернулась, закатила глаза и рухнула набок. Эрик задумчиво взвесил в руке камень:  
-А в том, чтобы быть человеком есть свои преимущества.  
Я уже было открыл рот, чтобы ему ответить, но тут послышался жуткий вой - это приближались сородичи убитой мантикоры. Тут Дариус вышел наконец из ступора и заключил нас троих в оболочку магического щита.

* * *

- …И тогда я построил для него дворец с массой хитроумных фокусов и ловушек. Там были потайные ходы – целые лабиринты с обманными коридорами, а еще куклы, оживленные с помощью магии – точные копии султана и его приближенных, выскакивавшие из-за угла в самый неожиданный момент...

Если в Эрике и есть что-то хорошее, так это его голос.

Сквозь дрему я наблюдал за Эриком и Дариусом, сидящими у костра, разожженного между несколькими валунами для защиты от ветра.  
Сладкая речь убаюкивала, неподалеку журчала горная речка, трещали цикады, слышалось ворчание и взревывания – это мантикоры грызлись за остатки злополучного эрикова сапога. Их глаза горели в темноте за полупрозрачной дымкой магического щита не хуже раскаленных углей.

- Но моя самая большая гордость – зеркальная комната – самое ужасное орудие пытки, какое в состоянии придумать живущие на земле. Если особым образом установить сумеречные зеркала… Ладно, ты все равно не поймешь. Скажу только, что страшнее этой пытки нет ничего – она заставляет заглянуть в самую глубину своей души и в сумеречных зеркалах отражаются, оживая, самые потаенные страхи. Палачу ничего не нужно делать – жертва сама избирает себе муки и смерть. А комната так устроена, чтобы немного подтолкнуть ее в этом направлении, подсказать способ…

Голос затихал, отдалялись огоньки мантикорьих глаз, остальные звуки становились все тише... Вдруг, совсем близко, послышалось рычание и пара горящих глаз показалась напротив моего лица. Сон пропал мгновенно, я вскочил, уже в прыжке поднимая руку, чтобы запустить подвешенное «на кончиках пальцев» заклинание тройного лезвия.  
- Эй, ты что такой дерганый? Тихо, все в порядке. – передо мной стоял Эрик, это его глаза я принял за мантикорьи – они светились в темноте точно так же.  
- Еще раз так пошутишь - будешь собирать себя по частям от Решта до Тегерана!  
- Да ладно, не нервничай ты так. Я тебя просто разбудить хотел – твоя очередь дежурить.  
- Разбудил, - я коротко выругался и пошел сменять Дариуса на часах. Эрик, как ни в чем не бывало, завалился на мое место и тут же мелодично захрапел.

Утром, вместо завтрака, мы держали военный совет. Буря в сумраке все еще мешала перемещаться в нем, поэтому решено было пешком, под прикрытием щита, добраться до ближайшей деревни, а там, если сумрак не утихнет, раздобыть лошадей и двигаться дальше.  
- Кстати, дальше, это куда?

- Сначала мне нужно попасть в мой тайник – мне нужна новая удавка – прежнюю я выронил где-то по пути от Демавенда в Аламут.

- И где твой тайник?

- Ближайший из них - на озере Урмия.

Поскольку выбора не было, пришлось согласиться с таким маршрутом.

Уже под вечер мы доковыляли до деревни. То есть, мы дошли, Эрик доковылял. Деревня у подножия скалы больше походила на маленькую крепость – неудивительно, раз вокруг бродят такие твари. Я имею в виду мантикор, а не нас. Хотя… Я оглянулся на Эрика. Он уже стучался в створку массивных деревянных ворот в глинобитном заборе, огораживавшем двор ближайшего к нам дома.

Нам удалось остаться на ночлег и, наконец, поесть. Лошадей здесь ни у кого не было, поэтому до следующей деревни пришлось добираться пешком. Та оказалась более зажиточной и там я выменял эриков кинжал с золотой насечкой на арбу и низкорослую клячу, вероятно, помнившую еще Кая Кавуса. Правда, на хозяина пришлось навести морок, от чего меня слегка грызла совесть. Но когда я вспомнил, как Эрик ныл всю дорогу, что чувяки, одолженные в предыдущей деревне ему жмут, я решил, что если буду слушать его нытье и дальше, то меня это развоплотит быстрее, чем один, не совсем достойный светлого дозорного поступок.  
Таким образом, мы пропутешествовали около 2 недель. Подпитанная магией кляча бежала быстрее и дольше, чем лучшие жеребцы из конюшен шаха, и берега озера мы достигли в рекордный срок. Кстати, если будете в тех краях – не пробуйте мясо рогатого зайца – гадость ужасная. Особенно если им питаться полмесяца.

* * *

- Это, по-твоему, похоже на тайник?

Озеро Урмия настолько большое, что его воды сливаются с небом на горизонте. И вот, посреди этой бескрайней водной глади возвышался нелепый каменный гриб, высотой около трех касаб.  
- Если хочешь что-то хорошо спрятать - прячь на видном месте. За мной, – скомандовал Эрик и направился к ближайшей лодке.  
Спустя некоторое время после неприятного разговора с хозяином лодки (Эрик) и расставания с последними деньгами (я), мы в мрачном молчании двигались к острову.  
Мы отплыли уже довольно далеко от берега, когда я почуял неладное. Что-то меня беспокоило, потом я понял – это был тонкий высокий звук, почти на грани слышимого диапазона.  
- Эрик…  
- Все нормально, это сирены.  
Я посмотрел на воду сквозь сумрак - действительно, из воды то там, то здесь выглядывали лысые головы с неестественно бледной кожей и белесыми глазами. Как нехорошо – мало того, что сирена даже в одиночку опасный враг, а их здесь были сотни, так я еще и плавать не умею. Тут я обратил внимание на то, что волн на озере почти нет, только легкая рябь, а лодка ощутимо раскачивается. И точно, в правый борт у самой кормы вцепились белые, совсем человеческие руки.  
- Эрик…  
- Ничего страшного, они хотят, чтобы я им спел. Сейчас.  
Лодка раскачивалась все сильнее, а звук становился все пронзительней. Дариус попытался перегнуться через борт и я схватил его за шиворот.  
- Эрик!  
- Да не ори ты! Вот же Свет, не могу вспомнить ни одной нормальной мелодии! Одни какие-то дурацкие частушки в голову лезут!  
Лодка начала сильно крениться вправо.  
- Да пой уже хоть что-нибудь!  
Дариус уже начал вырываться из моей хватки, когда Эрик, наконец, запел, перекрывая своим голосом песню сирен:

Жил был моряк, который все знал  
И шаг он свой сделал, открыв, что мечтал,  
Лишь только взошел он на борт корабля,  
Как сразу увидел он черта рога.

Привет вам, смолёные снасти,  
Далеких земель берега!  
Привет вам, шторма и напасти  
И черта морского рога!

Бледные руки отцепились от борта, теперь сирены просто плыли рядом, повернув к нам лупоглазые лица.

Кто ж знал, что страшнее тайфуна  
Окажутся девы глаза.

Он снова перестал петь.  
- Дальше не помню!  
- Побери тебя Ариман, сочиняй на ходу!

Окрутила она его ведь под утро  
И на берег с собой увела. – неуверенно закончил куплет Эрик.

Прощайте, смолёные снасти,  
Далеких земель берега!  
Прощайте, шторма и напасти  
И черта морского рога!

Пение сирен замолкло окончательно, головы над водой покачивались в такт пиратской песне.

Ведь он обещал ей жениться  
И под венец почти вел  
Но запах моря и грога  
Его снова в море повел. – продолжал импровизировать Эрик.

Привет вам, смолёные снасти,  
Далеких земель берега!  
Привет вам, шторма и напасти  
И черта морского рога! (1)

Под эту мелодию мы и причалили к острову. Из-за его формы высадиться было невозможно. Эрик повернул лодку боком, вплотную к каменной стене, шагнул прямо через борт и исчез. Дариус бросился следом и тоже исчез. Я замер в растерянности, но тут из стены высунулась костлявая рука и схватила меня за штанину, утаскивая за собой. Я непроизвольно сделал шаг и оказался в пещере.

Я посмотрел на обстановку сквозь сумрак и у меня зарябило в глазах. Пещера была битком набита магическими предметами, от излучаемых ими в сумраке эманаций все вокруг переливалось разноцветными огнями. Надо же было столько натаскать.  
- Эрик, а твое тотемное животное точно змей, а не белка или сорока?  
Я продолжил рассматривать обстановку и мое внимание привлекло массивное черное кресло, похожее на трон… То есть это и был трон. Я узнал его по описанию из книг.  
- Ты откуда его выкопал?!  
Эрик отвернулся, но самодовольную ухмылку я, все же, успел заметить.  
- Вот именно, выкопал. Причем под самым носом у твоей инквизиции. Эти ослы даже не верили в его существование, хотя в ваших древних текстах прямо говорится...  
Что он там рассказывал дальше, я не слушал. Неужели это и есть та вещь, ради которой все это затевалось? Я обошел трон по кругу. Вряд ли. Летающий трон персидского царя Кая Кавуса действительно считался абсурдной легендой – разве может летать по воздуху тот, кому от рождения Создатель не дал крыльев? Даже Иные на это не способны, разве что маги-перевертыши, перекидывающиеся в птиц или других крылатых тварей.  
Я потрогал один из длинных столбов, прикрепленных по углам трона. Увлекшийся Эрик продолжал что-то вещать.  
- А где ты держишь орлов? – перебил я его.  
- Кого? А, видишь ли, орлы, это всего лишь метафора, которая обозначает… в общем, они здесь ни при чем, эта штука вообще работает не так, как описано в книгах. Это что-то вроде постоянного сумеречного портала. Достаточно просто на него сесть, мысленно сосредоточиться на том месте, куда хочешь попасть и, вуаля! Только вот если отвлечешься, можно попасть не туда, куда задумал. Так что нужно не только закрывать глаза, но и накрывать голову черной тряпкой, чтобы свет не отвлекал. Положи на место! – Дариус поспешно поставил обратно на каменный выступ хрустальную призму.  
- Так, куда же я ее дел… Ага, вот! – Темный с торжествующим видом выудил из кучи хлама потрепанную картонную коробку, перевязанную выцветшей, когда-то розовой ленточкой. – Все, можем отправляться.  
- Стоять! Сначала проверим, что там у тебя. Дариус, заодно попрактикуешься в распознавании магических предметов.  
Эрик хмыкнул, отдал коробку моему ученику и уселся, скрестив ноги, на потертый ковер на полу.  
В общем, там не оказалось ничего такого, что заинтересовало бы инквизицию, или того, кто действовал под ее прикрытием. Это были мелкие амулеты, не выше пятого уровня: длинный тонкий плащ, позволяющий проходить сквозь стены, маска, закрывающая лицо на всех уровнях реальности сразу, бронзовые фигурки каких-то насекомых, набалдашник для трости в виде черепа, позволяющий метать эффектные, но безвредные светящиеся шары, «рука Танит» из бирюзы - для защиты от подчинения чужой воле и прочая дребедень. Дариус не стал перебирать полностью все содержимое, просто считал общую ауру и вернул коробку Темному.

- Как все это туда поместилось?  
- Заклинание расширения-сжатия пространства. Тебя дарога не научил?  
- Женская магия. – презрительно фыркнул Дариус.  
- Ну, что теперь? – быстро спросил я, чтобы предотвратить новую стычку.  
- Вытянем жребий. - Эрик порылся в коробке и вытащил изящную шелковую туфельку с длинными лентами.  
- Ага. Ну, что ж, господа, мы отправляемся в Париж.

Так я и оказался в квартире на улице Риволи, а Эрик – в подвалах парижской оперы.

* * *

_Примечание: 1. – песня из сериала «Сёгун» 1980._

* * *

Дарога, я умираю…  
- В который раз на этой неделе? – спросил я, не отрываясь от газеты.  
- Ничего ты не понимаешь. Я здесь умираю от скуки. Директоров я вымуштровал, балетных напугал, задник на Карлотту уронил… Слушай, может еще люстру на нее сбросить, а?  
- Твои невинные развлечения привлекают слишком много внимания. Взять, хотя бы, вымогательство. Вот скажи, зачем тебе такая прорва денег?  
- Надо же человеку на что-то жить.- пожал плечами Эрик.  
- А тем временем по городу пошли слухи, что в парижской опере завелся призрак. Если будешь продолжать в том же духе – заявится кто-нибудь из твоих заклятых «друзей», а мне тебя спасать уже осточертело.  
- То есть, ты будешь просто стоять и смотреть, как меня убивают? - Эрик выглядел оскорбленным.  
- Ну почему же «просто» - буду смотреть и радоваться. Избавлюсь от тебя – и домой.  
- Ничего подобного, дорогой мой дарога ты будешь меня защищать. – самоуверенно заявил Темный.  
- Это почему ты так решил?  
Следующее, что я увидел, была костлявая рука, смявшая мою газету и, прямо передо мной, оказались горящие желтые глаза. Теперь они изображали гнев.  
- Слушай, я теперь хоть и человек, но все же не идиот! Я вам нужен живым, причем в здравом уме – иначе бы инквизиторы уже вывернули мою память. Но они боятся, что я могу спятить раньше, чем расскажу то, что им надо! А пока они не получили желаемого, ты, друг мой, будешь меня охранять!  
Я спокойно выслушал его тираду.  
- Эрик – я старался говорить негромко и вкрадчиво – ты представляешь, что я могу с тобой сейчас сделать? Притом, что ты будешь живым и в здравом уме, о чем и пожалеешь.  
Эрик представлял. Он уселся обратно в свое кресло и вызывающе уставился на меня. Я тяжело вздохнул. Этого типа ничем не проймешь.  
- Ладно, хватит. Ходи, твоя очередь.  
Белая пешка, подвинутая костлявым пальцем, переместилась еще на две клетки вперед.

* * *

История с Даэ началась для меня с того, что Эрик затащил меня в оперу на спектакль. Я сидел рядом с ним в пятой ложе и скучал, наблюдая за тем, как размалеванный пузан пытается изображать героя-любовника. Эрик же, похоже, был в восторге. Когда эта пародия на мужчину запела, он прошептал:  
- Ах, какое легато!  
Вообще-то в музыке я полный профан, а из музыкальной терминологии помню только фразу моего коллеги из Нижнего Новгорода: «Ладно, еще по стаккато и пиччикато до хато»*. К тому же я никак не мог понять, на каком языке они поют – даже мои способности Иного не помогли мне разобрать ни слова. Так что от скуки я начал рассматривать актеров сквозь сумрак.  
Когда на сцену вышел хор, стало чуток поинтереснее – в основном это были молодые девушки. А когда из-за кулисы показалась последняя, стало совсем интересно. Причем, не только мне – рядом со мной послышался грохот – Эрик, вскакивая, опрокинул стул. Над разноцветными огоньками человеческих аур пылало зарево ауры потенциальной Иной великой силы. Но самым оригинальным было то, что она не была ни Темной ни Светлой. Такое встречается довольно редко – обычно, даже еще не будучи обращенным, Иной неосознанно тянется к Свету или ко Тьме. В ней же было поровну от каждого начала, она словно олицетворяла собой то самое хрупкое равновесие, которое, по словам инквизитора, могла нарушить смерть Эрика.  
Покрутившись в коридорах оперы и сведя знакомство с некоторыми служащими, я узнал имя девушки и кое-что из ее биографии. Многие считали, что она слегка не в себе. Еще бы: с таким сильным даром даже сейчас, не будучи обращенной, она бессознательно пользовалась своими способностями, чтобы видеть истинную суть предметов и людей. Конечно, бедняжка не могла понять, что за странные вещи она видит, и рядом не было никого, кто бы объяснил. Неудивительно, что она так верила в сказки о домовых и ангелах.

Эрик с усилием выбрался из стены, выдергивая зацепившуюся за что-то на той стороне полу плаща.  
-Дарога, ты чего тут рыщешь третий день подряд?  
- Из-за мадемуазель Даэ. Удивительно, как местные дозоры прошляпили такое чудо.  
- Может нарочно не стали вербовать. Ты заметил, как она нестабильна? Нервная, чуткая, подвержена обморокам... Ну какой из нее воин света?  
- Так, и на что это ты пытаешься меня уговорить?  
- Не сообщай о ней своим.  
- И почему это?  
- Оставь ее мне.  
- То есть?!  
- Послушай, я знаю, как готовят дозорных, вряд ли ваши методы сильно отличаются от наших. Ее сломает эта казарма, ей нужен наставник, который бы обращался с ней бережно… Дарога, прошу, позволь мне научить ее.  
- И обратить ко Тьме.  
- Ты видел силу ее дара. Она может стать великой волшебницей!  
- Темной.  
- Иной. Такой же как ты и я. Одной из нас.  
- Я не такой же как ты. – сжав кулаки я развернулся к выходу и почти налетел на Кристину.  
- Ох, простите, мадемуазель… - начал извиняться я, но она, казалось, меня не слышала и не видела, глядя куда-то поверх моего плеча. Я обернулся – Эрик, видимо, намеревался уйти обратно в стену, но снова зацепился за что-то плащом и наполовину застрял, спиной к нам.  
- Ангел! – ахнула Кристина и упала в обморок.

Придя домой, я попытался помедитировать, но успокоиться никак не мог.  
Специально перечитал приговор – там ничего не было о запрете на учеников. Больше всего беспокоило то, что я не находил подвоха. Допустим, Эрик сотворит великую Темную. Ему это никак не поможет – убрать сумеречную метку раньше, чем истечет срок ее действия, невозможно в принципе. Или он рассчитывает на то, что она станет его защитницей и поможет сбежать от меня? Опять-таки нереально, я всегда смогу его найти. И все же, подвох был. Что-то мне подсказывало, что здесь кроется нечто большее, чем лекарство от скуки.

Я отодвинул штору и вгляделся во тьму за окном. Где-то там, в неуютном, холодном краю вела свою битву против Тьмы хрупкая девушка с глазами цвета зимнего неба своей страны. Прямая осанка, твердый взгляд, неулыбчивые губы – дева-воин без страха и упрека. И только беззащитный локон, выбившийся из идеальной прически и льнущий к нежной шее, выдает ее настоящую. Вспомнился грациозный поворот головы, низкий, чуть хрипловатый голос, произносящий мое имя… Я повернул задвижку, открыл створку окна, протянул руку в темноту и позвал духа ветра. Тот откликнулся - в ладони медленно сгустилось крошечное полупрозрачное облачко. Я поднес его к губам, прошептал три слова на чужом языке и легонько подул. Облачко слетело с ладони и скоро исчезло из вида. Пусть ее щеки невзначай коснется ветерок и шепнет ей на ушко… Стук дождевых капель вернул меня к действительности. Я закрыл окно, вытер лицо и щелчком зажег свечу на столе. Насчет Эрика и Кристины я принял решение - подождать и пока не вмешиваться.

* * *

_* не мое_

* * *

В тот вечер я возвращался домой слегка подшофе и в отменном настроении. Шел четвертый месяц спокойной жизни – Эрик почти не бузил, увлеченный своими странными отношениями с Даэ. Попытки отправить его навечно в сумрак больше не повторялись, а значит, в меня никто не плевал кислотой, не стрелял камнями и не швырял заклинания. Что ни говори, а в этом была своя прелесть. Сейчас дома меня ждала теплая ванна и настоящая, не походная, постель и потому моего радужного настроения не могли испортить ни зимняя слякоть, ни внезапно ставший каким-то скользким тротуар у моего дома, ни брызги из лужи от колеса кареты, ни ругань прошедшего мимо и тоже облитого грязной водой забулдыги… Не сбавляя шага я дошел до ближайшего фонаря, поймал свою тень и вошел в сумрак, сразу на второй слой. Только тогда я обернулся и посмотрел на прохожего. Обычный человек, ничего особенного. Я шел за ним довольно долго, до самого… В сумраке это «самое» выглядело как лес из огромных черных деревьев без листьев со скрученными, точно обгоревшими, ветвями. Я выбрался в реальный мир и оказалось, что я стою у оперного театра, а мой «объект» только что вошел внутрь через служебный вход.

Осмотревшись в поисках отражающей поверхности и не найдя ничего лучше чем ближайшая лужа под фонарем, я позвал Эрика. Из черной жижи проявилось расплывчатое отражение его сумеречного лица. Я мысленно порадовался тому, что это не зеркало, где изображение было бы четким: сумеречный облик Эрика – то еще зрелище. Не знаю, выбрал он его себе сам, или получил в подарок от обитателей ограбленных им могил. Не буду его детально описывать, скажу только, что он поступал совершенно правильно, что надевал маску, идя к Кристине на свидания, которые он упрямо называл уроками.  
- Встречаемся в опере, срочно – отражение согласно кивнуло и пропало.  
Нет, у меня не паранойя и обычно я не бросаюсь следить за каждым встречным бродягой. Просто уж очень необычно в центре Парижа звучит ругань на мазеруни.

- Эрик, где ты, Тьма тебя побери?!  
Я позвал его около трех четвертей часа назад, а он все не появлялся, и я до сих пор торчал в пятой ложе. Несмотря на то, что было уже довольно поздно, редкие служащие еще бродили по театру, а мне не хотелось лишний раз попадаться на глаза кому-то из них, я и так уже здесь примелькался.

Наконец, из колоны слева послышался шорох и оттуда выбрался Эрик, весь в пыли и паутине. Я вскочил, готовясь высказать Темному все, что я о нем думаю, но в этот момент послышался скрип поворачиваемого в замке ключа. Дверь распахнулась – на пороге стояла пожилая женщина. «Сейчас заорет» - подумал я, глядя на ее округляющиеся глаза и перекашивающийся рот.  
- Обращаю тебя к Свету – произнес я стандартную формулу вербовки. – Отринь Тьму, защити Свет. Даю тебе взор отличать добро от зла. Даю тебе веру идти за Светом. Даю тебе отвагу сражаться с Тьмой. Свет с тобой.  
Женщина так и осталась стоять с открытым ртом, с нижней губы потекли слюни. Я засомневался, подействовало ли на нее обращение.  
- Зачем ты сюда пришла?  
Она заморгала, немного приходя в себя.  
- Веер, мой господин. Одна дама потеряла веер и попросила меня его поискать.  
Я оглянулся по сторонам, действительно, на балюстраде лежала кружевная безделушка.  
- Забирай и уходи. Ты ничего не видела, здесь никого нет.  
- И запомни – добавил Эрик – эта ложа принадлежит Призраку оперы!  
Я укоризненно посмотрел на «призрака», тот принялся внимательно рассматривать бархатную штору, делая вид, что не замечает моего взгляда.  
Женщина посмотрела на нас остекленевшими глазами, взяла веер, заторможено кивнула и вышла.  
Когда дверь за ней закрылась, Темный обернулся ко мне.  
- Что у тебя случилось?  
- Вот, посмотри. – я бросил Эрику мысленный образ. Ты его раньше видел?  
- Да, его зовут Жозеф Бюке.  
- Кто он?  
- Новый рабочий сцены, впечатлительный малый. Я тут его слегка пуганул, чтоб не лазил, куда не следует, так он…

Мда, кажется, спокойная жизнь закончилась.

Порасспрашивав о Бюке, я получил еще более тревожные сведения. Все, с кем я ни разговаривал, в один голос утверждали, что давно его знают и что он работает здесь чуть ли не с самого открытия оперы. Однако Эрик утверждал, что впервые его увидел пару недель назад. При этом в сумраке рабочий сцены выглядел обычным человеком. Дело пахло керосином – значит маскировку ему накладывал опытный маг моего уровня. На то, что таковым не мог быть сам Бюке, указывал допущенный им промах: в данной ситуации не было особого смысла наводить морок на такое количество людей, прикидываясь давно знакомым. На его месте я бы просто нанялся на работу, без всякого использования магии. Такое расточительство свидетельствовало об одном - сила мага была заемной.

Следующие четыре дня я ходил за рабочим сцены как приклеенный. Это было тем труднее осуществить, чем больше приближался день гала-концерта в честь смены руководства театра: за кулисами и на сцене усиливалась суматоха и мне приходилось почти все время быть во втором слое сумрака, чтобы не попадаться на глаза людям и чтобы Иной не почуял слежку. С той же целью я набросил свою личину на Дариуса, иначе у Бюке мог возникнуть вопрос, куда же я пропал. Вы знаете, как сумрак высасывает жизненную силу, поэтому ненадолго мне все же приходилось выходить в реальный мир. В это время я обычно отсыпался пару часов в той самой ложе №5, куда Дариус приносил мне еду. И все время мне мешала треклятая билетерша – раз в день она обязательно заходила в ложу, а однажды стащила коробку шоколадных конфет, которую мне принес мой ученик. Вы же знаете, сладкое лучше всего восстанавливает силы, отнятые сумраком.

В вечер спектакля я был за кулисами. Интуиция подсказывала мне, что если Бюке намерен действовать, то именно сегодня он и попытается. Навесив на Эрика еще пару охранных заклинаний и приставив к нему Дариуса, я отпустил его слушать выступление Кристины, а сам «повис на хвосте» у мага.

Как я и предвидел, события приняли стремительный оборот. Убедившись, что «я» и Эрик сидят в пятой ложе и смотрят концерт, этот тип полез под сцену. Отправляясь за ним, я мельком успел взглянуть на ауру Кристины – она была на грани перехода.  
Поплутав немного на нижнем уровне декораций, Бюке добрался до третьего подвала и принялся ощупывать стену. Наконец он нашел нужный участок, сильно нажал на него, камень провалился и маг пролез на карачках в образовавшееся отверстие. Дыра снова закрылась. Я попытался пройти за ним сквозь стену и не смог – мешали охранные заклятия. Пришлось вызывать подкрепление – снять запирающие чары может только тот, кто их поставил.  
Прибывший Эрик как-то слишком долго возился с охранными заклинаниями.  
- Ты не боишься, что он убежит, пока ты тут копаешься?  
Мастер ловушек ухмыльнулся, прилаживая на стену очередного «открывальщика дверей», похожего на канцелярскую кнопку.  
- Из моей камеры пыток еще никто не сбегал.  
- Зачем тебе в подвале камера пыток?  
- Как раз на такой случай - превентивная мера против непрошеных гостей.  
- Но зачем такие сложности? Поставил бы капкан, например.  
Эрик снисходительно посмотрел на меня.  
- Капкан это так примитивно и неизящно. Впрочем, другого я от тебя и не ожидал. Прошу – он сделал широкий жест рукой и слегка саркастически поклонился, приглашая меня войти.

- Да, изящно, ничего не скажешь – произнес я глядя на посиневшее лицо и вываленный язык удавленника.  
Мы стояли в комнате со стенами, скрытыми за деревянными панелями. Посередине, на железном дереве и висел злополучный маг. Теперь уже бывший. Я запустил в веревку заклинанием «летучего кинжала» и труп рухнул на пол.  
- Давай посмотрим, как он выглядел при жизни на самом деле. Эрик достал и кармана осколок сумеречного зеркала и поднес к лицу мертвеца. Оказалось, что маг был молод и очень красив. Где-то я его видел…  
- Надо же. Так можно и поверить в карму, воздаяние по заслугам и прочую вашу светлую ересь. Это тот тип, что меня пытал в Тегеране – пояснил Эрик в ответ на мой недоуменный взгляд.  
«Изящная» камера пыток укокошила инквизитора.

- Принеси какое-нибудь покрывало и иди, собирай вещи, пора снова сматывать удочки.  
- Я никуда не поеду.  
Почему-то я не был удивлен.  
- Не могу поверить, что ты не представляешь последствий вот этого. – Я кивнул в сторону трупа. – В Инквизиции всполошатся, когда их агент не выйдет на связь, и пошлют сюда ударный отряд, который перелопатит в поисках пропавшего все твои подземелья.  
- Послушай – я попытался его уговорить – я все понимаю. Но нельзя так рисковать из-за Кристины. – За упоминание ее имени я был вознагражден испепеляющим взглядом. И почему я цацкаюсь с этим Темным? Да в конце концов я могу просто вытащить его отсюда за шиворот.  
Эрик молча скрестил руки на груди и исподлобья смотрел на меня. Совсем как мой ученик, когда я его отчитываю за проступок. Вот ведь, разница в возрасте четыреста лет, а ума… Тут я вспомнил, что ум Дариуса, в общем-то, результат моей работы и погрустнел.

Дариус… Как бы я сам отреагировал, если бы меня заставили бросить его прежде чем мне удалось пробудить его разум? Когда из провинции Керманшах пришло донесение о чудесах, творящихся в высокогорной деревне, я поначалу принял его за глупую шутку. Еще бы: там говорилось о появляющихся ниоткуда странных полупрозрачных фигурах, зигзагообразных радугах и цветущих зимой розах. Какой маг будет тратить силу на такую ерунду? Только сумасшедший. Отправившись туда, я и нашел его – деревенского дурачка Али, волшебника огромной силы. Не могу с уверенностью сказать, что меня сподвигло на эксперимент, прочитанный ли незадолго до того древний манускрипт о превращениях такого рода, досада ли на то, что такой большой, явно светлый дар пропадет впустую, но я решил рискнуть. Али отсрочили смертный приговор и выдали под мою опеку. Эксперимент почти удался: уже через год перед советом Инквизиции стоял Дариус – вместе с новой личностью он получил новое имя – и уверенно отвечал на вопросы. В итоге ему присвоили пятый уровень и звание дозорного. И хотя великого волшебника из него, как я рассчитывал, не получится – большая часть его силы уходит на то, чтобы удерживать его личность от распада – думаю, я потратил время не впустую.

С ним было и нелегко и в то же время довольно просто: его душевный недуг был тяжел, но очевиден. Исправить его было все равно, что заменить треснувшую ось в колесе – затратно, но немудрено. А вот душа Кристины напоминала сбившийся с хода сложный часовой механизм, вернуть которому былую слаженность можно было лишь филигранной работой. И неизвестно как этот механизм поведет себя теперь, когда девушка балансирует на грани между реальным миром и его изнанкой, если прервать запущенные Эриком процессы.  
- Прибери за собой. – бросил я Темному и отправился на поверхность.

Если бы в тот вечер Кристина стала Иной, это существенно упростило бы мне жизнь – можно было бы сбежать тотчас же, захватив ее с собой. Однако, этого не произошло. Как рассказал потом Дариус, в решающий момент она не выдержала напряжения и упала в обморок. Подойдя к двери ее гримерной я услышал любопытный диалог.  
- Кто вы, мсье? - спросила Кристина слабым голосом.  
- Мадемуазель, - произнес высокий, звонкий голос, - я тот маленький мальчик, который вошел в море, чтобы достать ваш шарф.  
Я вошел в сумрак, по привычке сразу на второй слой, и прошел сквозь дверь. Девушка полулежала на кушетке, рядом с которой стоял на коленях белокурый хрупкий юноша. Чуть поодаль стояли служанка и доктор. Эти двое переглянулись с Кристиной и засмеялись.

Нет, это была очень хорошая стандартная легенда «друг детства». И если бы маг, насылая морок, не перенервничал, она бы сработала. А так Кристина непонимающе смотрела на чужого ей юношу. Волшебник сделал еще одну попытку:  
- Мадемуазель, поскольку вам доставляет удовольствие не признавать меня, я хотел бы сказать вам кое-что наедине, очень важное.  
- Вы не могли бы подождать, когда мне станет лучше? - произнесла девушка дрожащим голосом. - Вы очень добры.  
- Простите, мсье, но вы должны покинуть нас, - сказал доктор с любезной улыбкой. - Я должен позаботиться о мадемуазель Даэ.  
- Я не больна, - резко сказала Кристина. Она встала и быстро провела рукой по волосам. - Благодарю вас, доктор, но теперь мне надо побыть одной. Пожалуйста, оставьте меня.  
Доктор вышел вместе с молодым человеком. Однако последний не отправился восвояси, а остался в коридоре.  
Стоя рядом на разных слоях реальности, мы прослушали сцену из спектакля под названием «Ревнивый влюбленный» и проводили взглядом уходящую домой Кристину. Потом я пронаблюдал за тем, как юноша обшаривал гримерную и вызывал на бой соперника.  
В общем, вечер выдался насыщенным.

* * *

Некоторое время все было по-старому: Эрик бранился с директорами, Кристина снова выступала в мужском костюме, который, должен признаться, ей очень шел. Впрочем, к привычной рутине добавилась еще одна деталь: молодой маг систематически рвался увидеться с девушкой. То ли ему это удалось, то ли неумело наложенные чары подействовали через время, однако мадемуазель сменила гнев на милость и позвала его с собой в Перрос-Гирек. Причем тут Перрос-Гирек? Это Эрик решил предпринять еще одну попытку сделать Кристину Иной. По его теории, ностальгия и кладбищенская атмосфера должны были спровоцировать переход. И, конечно же, мне пришлось тащиться туда вместе с ними. Забегая вперед, скажу, что из этой затеи ничего не вышло.

Наш гастролирующий цирк остановился в единственной в поселке гостинице "Заходящее солнце". С одной стороны, это позволяло держать на виду Кристину, а с другой – усложняло задачу Эрика не попадаться ей на глаза. О том, что к нашей компании внезапно присоединился молодой маг, мы узнали уже на месте. Здесь же я узнал и его имя – Рауль де Шаньи.

Я оставил Дариуса сторожить Эрика, а сам пошел прогуляться. Собрать этих двоих в одной комнате было большой ошибкой. Их перепалки меня утомили до такой степени, что я чувствовал – еще немного и мне понадобится обширная реморализация, чтобы не начать бросаться на людей.

Серые волны набегали на песчаный берег, оставляя клочья пены и водоросли. Мне вспомнился другой зимний пляж на берегу реки, усеянный шелухой семечек, обрывками ярких бумажных флажков и прочим мелким мусором. Сорванная ярмарочная афиша зацепилась за куст и трепыхалась на ветру как цветастый флаг. «Художник-чревовещатель, поющий чревом» - гласили перевернутые буквы.  
На мое запястье легла узкая рука, белоснежная и хрупкая, по контрасту с моей. На ее мизинце блеснуло золотое колечко с бирюзой – то самое, что подарил «персидский купец» «посадской девушке», поднесшей ему чашу на пиру у новгородского боярина. И, рядом, другое кольцо, тонкий золотой ободок.  
- Мне пора.  
Я кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от дурацкой надписи. Он была для меня ориентиром: как только буквы начнут дрожать и расплываться – тотчас же уйду в сумрак.  
Тонкие пальцы легонько погладили мою руку.  
- Не надо – взмолился я.  
Ощущение прикосновения пропало.  
- Что передать Верховному на словах? – спросила моя спутница деловым тоном.  
- Ничего, Пресветлая.  
- Хорошо. Тогда, прощай, дозорный. Свет с тобой.  
«Нет, милая», - думал я, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся тонкую фигурку, - «это с тобой весь Свет мира. И ты снова уходишь, отбирая его у меня».  
Нас разлучает наш долг, наше служение. Я не пожелал бы такого врагу. Даже Эрику.

От воспоминаний меня отвлек топот копыт и скрип колес – из-за холма показалась карета. Как потом выяснилось, это виконт ехал встревать в неприятности.

Вернувшись в гостиницу, я прослушал еще один спектакль о ревности, на этот раз в исполнении де Шаньи. Магические способности у мальчика не ахти, зато актерский талант – будь здоров.

Парнишку я решил пока не трогать – обезвредить его каким-либо способом, значило раскрыться самому. Потому к магическому воздействию следовало прибегать в самом крайнем случае.

Ближе к ночи все было готово: ворота кладбища открыты, струны скрипки наканифолены.  
Однако было уже без четверти двенадцать, а Кристина где-то пропадала.  
- А что если она не придет? – спросил я пританцовывающего от холода Эрика.  
- Придет, не будь я Черный Ангел Мазендерана – уверенно заявил тот и чихнул.

Кристина пришла не одна – за ней приплелся и пылкий юноша.  
- Этот тип начинает действовать мне на нервы – прошипел Эрик.  
- Может, отменить этот твой перформанс?  
- Ну уж нет, работаем по плану. Тем хуже для пижона.

Кристина остановилась у могилы отца, Рауль встал в нескольких шагах от нее. Девушка опустилась на колени, перекрестилась и стала молиться.  
В это время часы пробили полночь. Как только отзвучал двенадцатый удар, Эрик начал играть.  
С первыми звуками мелодии Кристина, казалось, впала в экстаз. Она смотрела на небо, воздев руки к луне, а вокруг нее бурлил сумрак, готовясь принять новую Иную. Но и в этот раз чуда не произошло – сумеречные вихри улеглись так же быстро, как и возникли. Когда музыка смолкла, девушка поднялась с колен и спокойно покинула кладбище.

Эрик озадаченно почесал смычком затылок.  
- Дарога, что я делаю не так? Уже третья попытка и все без толку.  
- Откуда я знаю, у меня нет опыта обращения Темных.

Тут краем глаза я заметил движение – виконт, оказывается, не последовал за Кристиной, видимо, решив найти источник музыки.

- Я сам с ним разберусь. – сказал Эрик и направился ко входу в церковь. Юноша его заметил и бросился следом. Темный открыл дверь церкви и вошел внутрь. Рауль бежал  
изо всех сил и успел ухватиться за край плаща. Они оказались перед высоким  
алтарем, и лунный свет, проходя через цветное стекло окна апсиды, упал прямо  
на них. Виконт все еще держал Эрика за плащ. Тот повернулся, Юноша закричал и упал в обморок. Очевидно он все это время наблюдал за Эриком сквозь сумрак и теперь узрел его сумеречный облик - голову мертвеца, пристально смотрящую на него горящими глазами.

Утром какие-то сердобольные пейзане нашли виконта замерзшим, лежащим на ступенях высокого алтаря церкви в Перросе и принесли в гостиницу.

* * *

Во время спектакля с падением люстры меня не было в театре – я был под ним. Я решил узнать, что же искал инквизитор и надеялся, что мне повезет больше, чем ему. Зная, что Эрик во время представления будет наблюдать за сценой - он ввязался в какие-то местные театральные интриги, касающиеся Кристины, - я спустился в подвалы и приступил к исследованиям. Поэтому и пропустил все самое интересное.

Добравшись до прохода коммунаров я застукал Эрика с обморочной девицей на коленях. Он склонился над маленьким фонтаном и смачивал ее лоб холодной водой. Рядом с ними стояла белая лошадь. Некоторые животные наделены способностью видеть сквозь сумрак, коты например. У лошадей не развито сумеречное зрение, но при этом они каким-то образом, пока мы не знаем как именно, чувствуют изменения в смежном слое реальности. Конь меня почуял и занервничал. Очевидно, Эрик решил, что по его душу снова пришли его «друзья», потому что не успел я выйти в реальный мир, как в ту же секунду оказался в нокауте. Все мы, и Светлые и Темные, отвыкли полагаться на силу рук и ног, на простой, незатейливый мордобой, так что к такому повороту событий я оказался не готов.

Не знаю, сколько я провалялся без сознания. Когда я пришел в себя, Эрика, Кристины и белой лошади уже не было. «И устрою же я ему неприятности» - злобно думал я, стоя на четвереньках и пытаясь остановить карусель из разноцветных пятен перед глазами. Наконец реальность относительно пришла в норму, я осторожно поднялся на ноги, создал небольшой шарик света и потянул на себя свою тень.  
Что-то острое больно уперлось под левую лопатку.  
- Ночной дозор. – недружелюбно произнесли у меня за спиной. – Выйти из сумрака!

Мы прибыли в Париж нелегально, не зарегистрировавшись в ночном дозоре, в нарушение всех миграционных правил. Теперь парижский Дозор был вправе сдать всех троих Инквизиции. Разве что удастся договориться. О том, чтобы оглушить противника и бежать речи не было – раз говоривший смог незаметно ко мне подкрасться, значит это маг как минимум первого уровня. К тому же он мог быть не один. А сопротивление при задержании – серьезная статья.  
- Не оказываю сопротивления, - сказал я и поднял руки.  
- Повернись. – велел дозорный и убрал лезвие.  
Я медленно обернулся. Передо мной стоял высокий мужчина, держащий наготове шпагу. На вид ему было лет сорок, его лицо можно было бы назвать приятным и даже красивым, несмотря на жесткие морщины на лбу и некоторую холодность глаз.  
- Филипп Жорж Мари, граф де Шаньи, первый уровень, глава парижского Ночного Дозора. – назвался он.  
То, как иностранцы коверкают мое имя, мне надоело еще в Нижнем Новгороде, поэтому я представился графу:  
- Зовите меня просто Перс.  
- Значит, сотрудничать отказываемся. – саркастически произнес де Шаньи.  
Из сумрака вышли еще двое молодчиков. В одном из них я узнал виконта.  
- Рауль, передай остальным – продолжать прочесывать подвалы. Анри, этого - в кутузку, до выяснения обстоятельств, – отдал приказ де Шаньи-старший, открывая портал.  
Дюжий Анри заломил мне руки за спиной, и мы вдвоем провалились в сумрак.

Казематы парижского Ночного дозора мало чем отличались от подобных заведений в других частях света. Разве что здесь было сыровато. Все еще чувствуя слабость, я примостился на каменном полу.

Итак, значит Инквизиция решила не мараться сама и поручила поиск убийцы своего агента местному дозору – а как иначе объяснить их внезапный интерес к театральным подвалам. Нужно было предупредить Эрика об опасности. Вызвать его для разговора не получалось – не позволяли стены каземата. Я прикинул расстояние от особняка до театра и запустил сумеречную метку. Поступая так, я сильно рисковал – Эрик мог в это время убегать от погони или драться. Но нам обоим повезло – когда метка заработала, и я стал видеть его глазами, оказалось, что он в своем озерном доме и перед ним только перепуганная Кристина. Ее состояние было легко объяснимо: будь я юной девушкой, я бы сам испугался, если бы вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, мой собеседник упал на пол, стал корчиться от боли, рыдать и нести бессвязный бред. Ничего, оклемается, зато теперь мой подопечный был предупрежден. Интересно, а почему она держит в руке его маску?  
- Дарога, ты сволочь – услышал я сквозь всхлипы, в то время как Эрик ползком пытался выбраться из комнаты, чтобы перестать пугать Кристину. Я разорвал контакт, пока воздействие метки не доконало Темного окончательно.  
Тем временем, за мной пришли. Из подвала меня отвели в ярко освещенную комнату на первом этаже особняка, служившего штаб-квартирой местного дозора.

В общем, мне удалось договориться с Филиппом де Шаньи отпустить меня и убрать слежку из подвалов – не спрашивайте как, пусть это останется моим секретом. Мне также удалось не выдать Эрика, а еще я узнал одну любопытную вещь. Меня с самого появления в театре Рауля приводил в недоумение тот факт, что обращать потенциальную великую к Свету послали такого слабого мага. Как наглядно продемонстрировал мне Филипп, судьбы его брата и Кристины были завязаны друг на друге - обычная мистическая связка, ничем необъяснимая, и заменить виконта было некем. Во время этой беседы Филипп ненавязчиво поинтересовался, не известно ли мне, куда в последнее время пропала певица.

Когда меня, наконец, выпустили, я пришел к подземному дому Эрика и рассказал ему о своих приключениях и о том, что Кристину придется отпустить, раз у Ночного дозора на нее планы. Эрику пришлось согласиться, однако, как показали дальнейшие события, от своих планов он тоже не отказался. Сначала он отпустил девушку на маскарад, а потом и вовсе позволили вернуться домой, взяв с нее обещание, встречаться с де Шаньи исключительно в опере.

На протяжении трех недель я мог наблюдать за тем, как развивается роман виконта и певицы и как мрачнеет мой подопечный. Похоже, бой за душу Кристины он проигрывал.

* * *

- Ох, дарога…  
- Дай угадаю – ты умираешь?  
Эрик одарил меня ненавидящим взглядом.  
- Тебе не понять моих терзаний!  
- Ошибаешься.  
- Нет, ты слышал, что она несла там, на крыше? «Его ужасную музыку!» А это: «Он встанет передо мной на колени со своей головой мертвеца». Кто так, вообще, выражается?! И мое лицо ей, видите ли, не нравится. Да ты знаешь как меня называли женщины? Торжествующий Дон Жуан!  
- Та убийца с прядью твоих волос, случайно, не из их числа?  
- Эрик насупился и надолго замолчал.

* * *

Над городом собиралась гроза. Люди озадаченно смотрели на небо, затянутое тучами, по которым изредка пробегали беззвучные молнии. Учитывая, что на дворе был конец января, это действительно выглядело странно. Беспокоились и животные – лошади трех экипажей, стоявших у выхода из театра то никак не хотели стоять спокойно, несмотря на усилия возниц, то замирали навострив уши, тревожно к чему-то прислушиваясь.

Гроза разразилась, когда существо, совсем не похожее на ангела, к которому взывала несчастная Маргарита, утащило ее со сцены. Для человеческой публики это выглядело так: во время спектакля сцена неожиданно погрузилась в темноту. Это длилось одно мгновение, у зрителей едва хватило времени воскликнуть в удивлении. Но когда сцена опять осветилась, Кристины там не оказалось. Что стало с ней? Зрители обменивались недоуменными взглядами. Волнение быстро достигло своего пика как на сцене, так и в зале. Наконец занавес медленно поднялся. Партнер Кристины взошел на подиум дирижера оркестра и печально объявил:  
- Дамы и господа, случилось что-то невероятное и глубоко тревожное. Наша несравненная Кристина Даэ исчезла, и никто не знает, каким образом!

В этот момент я заметил Рауля, пробирающегося за кулисы, и поспешил за ним. Мне хотелось дать Эрику и Кристине немного времени, прежде чем до них доберется Ночной дозор. Не могу сказать, что мне это удалось в полной мере, но я тянул время как только мог. Я сказал виконту, что знаю секретные ходы Эрика и, для пущей убедительности провел его в подземелья сквозь проход за зеркалом в Кристининой гримерной. Потом я, используя разные предлоги, заставил его основательно попетлять по подвалам, до тех пор, пока он не начал терять терпение. И тогда я привел его к декорациям «Лахорского короля».

Механизм работал исправно: я нажал на камень в стене, мы пролезли на карачках в узкий проход и оказались в камере пыток. Сейчас она не действовала, зеркальные стены закрывали деревянные панели.  
-Она здесь! – воскликнул Рауль. – Я ее чувствую!  
Под землей мага найти труднее, чем на поверхности. Сквозь слои грунта также не пробивался сигнал колечка-маячка, подаренного Кристине как обручальное. Теперь, когда мы оказались поблизости, его импульсы можно было снова уловить.  
- Кристина! – возопил де Шаньи.  
- Виконт, не стремитесь попасть в Дом Вечного Страдания раньше старших родственников, - одернул я его, но было поздно. Послышались голоса: взволнованный Кристины и разгневанный – Эрика. А потом деревянные панели разом скользнули вниз и камера пыток заработала. Становилось жарко, поверхность зеркал начала темнеть и вдруг вспыхнула пламенем. Я увидел свой дом в огне, воина в окровавленных доспехах, заносящего меч для удара, услышал крики, ржание лошадей и треск ломающихся стен… Нет, нельзя об этом думать, нельзя, это все не взаправду, это иллюзия, нет, нет… Тишина.  
Я обнаружил, что сижу, скорчившись, на коленях, обхватив голову руками. Подняв голову я обнаружил, что мое видение исчезло и теперь вместо горящего города мы находимся в тропическом лесу. Стало еще жарче. Похоже, теперь мы были в кошмаре Рауля.  
- Рауль, прошу вас, сопротивляйтесь, это все ненастоящее… Подождите, сейчас я найду гвоздь… - Какой гвоздь, что я несу? Неважно, лишь бы парнишка успокоился. Я осмотрелся по сторонам сквозь сумрак: где-то здесь должно быть ключевое заклинание - если его устранить, связь между зеркалами распадется, и они уже не будут действовать как машина для воплощения ужасов.  
Наконец, мне это удалось, деревянные щиты снова скользнули на место. Рауль сидел на коленях, обняв себя за плечи, и медленно раскачивался, бормоча что-то о бочках с порохом и прибывающей воде. Судя по содержанию разговора за стеной, наша парочка тоже подверглась воздействию камеры пыток.  
- Эрик, я повернула скорпиона! – наконец воскликнула Кристина.

Зеркальная дверь распахнулась, и мы влетели в комнату.  
-Ночной дозор! Всем выйти из сумрака! – возопил Рауль и грохнулся в обморок.  
Мы с Эриком беспомощно переглянулись. Ну, и что теперь? Слева от нас лежал ничком на полу потерявший сознание виконт, возле стены справа – Кристина в таком же состоянии. Эрик казался растерянным не дольше секунды.  
- Так, хватай пижона и тащи его к проходу коммунаров - скомандовал он. Держи его без сознания, сколько сможешь.  
Я посмотрел на окровавленное лицо Кристины.  
- Эрик, похоже, твой метод не сработал…  
- Черта с два! Посмотри на ее ауру! Она на грани прорыва. Еще чуть-чуть и она обратится! Нужно еще совсем маленькое усилие!  
- Если ты ее убьешь…  
- Нет! Просто дай мне еще немного времени. Если у меня не получится, клянусь, я ее отпущу. Просто подержи этого – Эрик ткнул носком ботинка в бок виконту – подальше, чтобы не мешался. Прошу!  
- Слушай, а что ты тут устроил, скорпион, кузнечик, что за бред? Почему не майский жук или гусеница?  
- Пришлось импровизировать и обходиться тем реквизитом, который был под рукой. Скажи спасибо, что не крыса или… другая крыса.  
Итак, мысленно пожелав Темному затейнику быть побранным дэвами, я взвалил на плечо тушку Рауля и поплелся к выходу из подземелья.  
Виконта я бросил в гримерной Кристины, рассудив, что ничего страшного с ним не случится и его скоро найдут.

* * *

- Да, так на чем мы остановились?  
- Ты, вроде, собирался умирать от стыда. Может, пока ты еще жив, расскажешь, чем закончилась история с Кристиной Даэ? Кстати, как она?  
- Не знаю. Отпустил я ее.  
Вот это номер. Я даже забыл о фигурах на доске и уставился на него.  
- Обращения не получилось?  
- Получилось, - Эрик затейливо выругался. Немного успокоившись, он рассказал, как было дело.

… - И тогда она поцеловала меня в лоб и обратилась.  
- Почему же ты ее отпустил?  
- Да на кой она мне теперь такая, - махнул рукой Эрик.  
Я все еще ничего не понимал.  
- Светлая! К Свету она обратилась, понимаешь, ты, безмерный дурак?! Я, Великий Темный, нечаянно создал Светлую волшебницу! От такого впору развоплотиться.  
- Да ладно, не убивайся ты так. Видимо, тяга к Свету в ее душе пересилила все твои старания. И хватит хныкать, умей проигрывать.  
- Мой визави отнял руки от лица и внимательно посмотрел на меня.  
- Эрик никогда не проигрывает. Шах и мат.  
Я перевел взгляд на доску – моему королю поставила мат белая пешка, ставшая ферзем.  
Эрик поднялся с кресла и поправил сюртук.  
- Мне пора. Спасибо за партию - было занятно играть белыми.  
Темный отвесил мне картинный поклон, выпрямился и…исчез! Я оторопело уставился на то место, где он только что стоял, а затем кинулся за ним в сумрак.

Догнать его мне удалось только на третьем слое. Я заметил движение среди камней, а потом на меня бросилась огромная черная змея. Прежде чем я успел поднять руки для заклинания, меня скрутили и начали душить. В глазах потемнело, я задыхался, как вдруг почувствовал, что падаю. Хватая ртом воздух, я смотрел как огромная змея скрылась из виду. Что-то прошелестело-прошипело у меня над ухом «Не в этот раз». Или мне только послышалось?

… «Данных о местонахождении Темного Эрика в настоящее время не имею. С моих слов записано верно…» - кончик пера сломался там, где я поставил точку после своей подписи – «Прокол составил секретарь Парижского отделения Инквизиции Леру Гастон».

На выходе из комнаты допросов я столкнулся с виконтом. Он рассказал мне что Кристина теперь в Ночном дозоре.  
- Только, понимаете… Вся эта история мешает ей развивать дальше свои способности. Она жалеет Эрика и сомневается, что поступила правильно. Ей бы похоронить прошлое, чтобы двигаться дальше.

Похоронить прошлое… Что ж, это можно устроить.  
Выдав виконту 10 су я отправил его в редакцию «Эпок», а сам отправился домой. Кряхтя, полез в чулан – где-то у меня еще оставались заготовки от эрикова голема…  
КОРОБКА. Я пару раз моргнул, ожидая, что она исчезнет. Но нет, на столе в гостиной стояла коробка из потертого картона, перевязанная выцветшей розовой ленточкой.  
- Дариус! – позвал я. Никто не откликнулся,  
Внутри был знакомый хлам – амулет из коралла в виде кисти руки с пальцами, сложенными в кукиш, костяной шарик сферы отрицания, та самая маска, позволяющая скрыть лицо, как в реальном мире, так и в сумраке, непарная пуанта… Я потерял терпение и вытряхнул содержимое на пол. Я был уверен, что под грудой магического хлама найдется новое издевательское письмо. Но письма не было. Видимо, таким посланием была сама коробка, мол, на, забирай, я теперь снова великий маг и мне оно не понадобится, можешь пользоваться моими обносками. Это было неприятно. Я потряс пустую коробку, и неожиданно, услышал как внутри что-то перекатывается. Там, оказывается, еще и было двойное дно. Я попытался аккуратно отогнуть картон, но был неловок и коробка выскользнула у меня из рук. Из нее выпал мелок, размером чуть больше моего мизинца и от удара об пол раскололся надвое.  
Я наклонился подобрать упавший мелок…  
Любой человек на моем месте и многие иные не задумываясь, отнеслись бы к этой вещи тоже как к хламу. И только благодаря моей царской крови, родству с тем, чьим потомкам этот предмет был завещан, я вижу его настоящую суть, вижу, какую власть он заключает в себе. Впрочем, я не смогу все равно ею воспользоваться, ведь использовать его по назначению может только женщина, великая светлая волшебница. Только перед ней раскроется вселенская книга судеб, только ей дано переписывать в ней строки, меняя ход и предназначение человеческих жизней.  
Я сжимал в ладони мелок, а перед глазами плыли пылающие строки-деванагари, и казалось, еще чуть-чуть и я прочту, пойму их значение…  
Видение пропало так же внезапно, как и пришло, но глазам все еще было больно и текли слезы, то ли от сияния огненных строк, то ли от осознания невозможности сотворить чудо. Так близко... и невозможно.

Вот что искала Инквизиция - Мел судьбы. И вот как Темному удалось ускользнуть от наказания – сделав Кристину Светлой он заставил ее заново переписать его судьбу. А теперь вернув артефакт, он избавлялся и от преследования – Инквизиции было больше незачем за ним охотиться.

* * *

Эпилог.

- Прощайте, господин, мне будет вас не хватать.  
- Перестань, Дариус, ты уже усвоил все, чему я мог тебя научить, настало время для тебя идти собственным путем.  
- Далеко ли вы отправляетесь, господин?  
- В Самарканд, рядовым дозорным – один мой знакомый составил мне протекцию в тамошнем Ночном дозоре. Захотелось, знаешь ли, сменить обстановку.  
Это было правдой. Теперь, когда вся эта история закончилась, мне хотелось быть подальше от всего, что о ней напоминало. Все, что у меня оставалось, это легкий саквояж, испорченная репутация, и в кармане маленький кусочек мела, размером с половину моего мизинца.  
Я поспешил попрощаться, пока мой бывший ученик не спросил еще что-нибудь.  
– Свет с тобой, девона.  
- Удачи вам на новом месте, - Дариус низко поклонился – Пресветлый Гесер.


End file.
